The future of oil and gas exploration lies in deep waters and greater depth under the seabed. This renders the subsea equipment to increasingly harsh conditions such as higher pressures and increased temperatures. These harsher conditions can cause an increase in the number of kicks and hence decrease the efficiency and safety of a given operation. This calls for designing a subsea automatic control system for this widened high pressure and high temperature envelope. A control system which is capable of monitoring and logically controlling the equipment and tools can lead to a more reliable, safer, and more efficient subsea operation.
An improved control system that provides a more reliable, safer, and more efficient subsea drilling operation is sought.